Interested Parties
by sbishoff
Summary: What do Nancy, Tommy and Donna think of the arrangment between Mark and the judge?


Disclaimer: This story is a work of fiction for entertainment purposes. I do not own the characters, they belong to their original creators.

Authors Notes: Thanks to Owlcroft for the beta work and helpful comments.

There may be concepts in this story that do not agree with your ideas or beliefs in Heaven. Those center on the passage of time, which for story purposes I left the same as time passing here on Earth. Also there is the idea of do we feel negative emotions there? That may differ depending on your beliefs, but I kept the characters as "human" as possible for the story, so they experience the same feelings as we do. Again this is for the story.

Interested Parties

By Susan Bishoff

Nancy Hardcastle was seated on a bench in a beautiful flower garden. She was surrounded by roses, carnations, and many other vibrant and fragrant blooms. This was the spot she usually chose when she wanted to watch her husband as he continued to live below. She missed her soul mate terribly and although she longed for him, she was content to observe him until it was time for him to join her here in heaven. It helped ease her loneliness to come watch over him, so she did so often. She was often joined by their son.

Thomas C. Hardcastle, or Tommy to all who knew him, had been a Marine in Vietnam when an enemy bullet ended his life. He had felt guilty upon his arrival that he hadn't taken the time to tell his parents how much he loved them. That pain had been eased when his mother joined him. She had informed him that she and his father knew their son loved them, and they had missed him terribly.

Mother and son had watched the jurist as the years passed. Both were saddened by the wall he built around his heart that he used to close everyone else out. They watched as he struggled with the depression and loneliness their deaths had created. And they observed as he struggled with the guilt at not being able to do more for her, and not telling his son that he loved him.

Nancy and Tommy grieved for the jurist as he made his work his whole life. He worked, ate and slept. He maintained his files and ruled his courtroom with an iron fist. All who came before him, feared him.

The older woman and her son watched as their loved one used the wall he had built to keep his friends at arms length. There were a few close friends from before his wife died that he allowed to remain close, but everyone else was met with a gruffness that made getting acquainted difficult. He worked well with his coworkers, but associated with only a chosen few.

Nancy and Tommy were grateful for Sarah. The housekeeper's loving care had kept the judge from withdrawing completely when he would have liked to. Sarah refused to allow the man to wallow in his grief. She made him eat and get up to go to work during those first difficult weeks following his wife's death, when all he wanted to do was lie in bed. Soon the pattern was developed that became his life—work and then home.

The judge's wife and son observed as he started his rehabilitation project. They ached for him each time the subject failed and reverted back to a life of crime. The few successful cases were not enough to outweigh the disappointment from the failures, but still the jurist would try again. Each time he did, his observers would worry over his safety—physical and emotional.

When Nancy and Tommy realized the judge intended to go after the ones that slipped through the cracks on technicalities, they were concerned. Not only would he be going after criminals that weren't above killing to keep from going to prison, but he planned on using an ex-con as his backup.

When J. J. Beal, the judge's choice for his project, proved to be untrustworthy and disappointed the jurist, his wife and son sighed in relief. They believed that would be the end of that plan.

But that was before they found out about Mark J. McCormick, a car thief that the judge had sent to prison before. The jurist was showing an interest in the ex-con, and that had his family worried.

In fact, that was what brought Nancy to her observation spot today. Just an hour ago, her husband had proposed his plan to take the ex-con in his custody in exchange for help on his cases. She believed the younger man hated her husband. The thought that he would partner up with this ex-con scared her very much. The only consolation he had at the moment was that the smart-mouthed ex-con had said no. But now her husband was looking into the allegations the younger man had made. She knew if he found anything to support them, he would convince the ex-con to go along with the plan.

The older woman turned at the familiar presence of her son. "Hello, Tommy," she said, and smiled. She moved over to make room for him on the bench.

"Hello, Mom. Are you worried about Dad?" the younger man asked, as he embraced his mother.

"Yes, if he convinces this ex-con to help him, he'll be putting his life on the line. Those criminals won't think twice about killing him," she answered.

"If McCormick doesn't kill him first. I can't believe after all the others, especially Beal, Dad would take another one to the estate," her son replied.

"Hopefully that won't happen," Nancy said, and turned to see her husband hang up the phone. Judging by the look on his face, she knew he had found what he needed to convince the ex-con to help him.

The two talked a while longer, and then deciding they wanted to know more about Mark McCormick, Nancy and Tommy went to seek out Donna McCormick. They knew from what they had observed the judge telling Frank Harper about the ex-con that his mother had died years before.

00000

Just as the judge's family had watched him over the years, Donna McCormick had kept an eye on her son as he grew from a young boy into a man. She had watched him as he was in foster care and shifted from home to home with no one keeping him very long, and continued to do so until this moment when he was in a prison cell considering the strange proposal from Judge Hardcastle.

As his mother watched him grow, she saw her sweet, loving child become a lonely, scared young man. She had seen the trials he had in the foster homes as he tried to fit in, and cried for him.

Donna had watched him as he struck out on his own at fifteen, and ended up in juvenile detention for stealing a car. She felt her heart break that he would resort to theft, but it didn't change the fact that he was her child, and she loved him.

When he began racing, she worried for him, but thought maybe with Flip Johnson's guidance, he would turn his life around. But then he met Melinda Marshall, and went to prison when he took the car he had put into her name for insurance purposes. She reported it stolen and he went to prison for GTA.

Donna watched over him as he sat in that prison, scared and alone. She worried for his safety, knowing the things that could happen there. She also watched as he withdrew within himself. He had no visitors as his only friends who cared enough about him lived far away.

By the time Mark was released from prison, his mother had watched him become fearful of trusting others. He had learned through his experiences to trust no one, and not to expect any better than he had received thus far. She knew he felt that way he would not be disappointed when things went wrong.

The ex-con's mother had just witnessed the ex-con turning down the judge's offer to take part in his crusade. She hadn't expected her son to say yes. After all, this was the same judge who sent him to prison. But what concerned her now was she could tell by her son's face that he was rethinking his decision, and considering the offer. She thought maybe the jurist believed him about Flip's death, and knew if he came offering any kind of help in seeing justice done, her son would accept the deal.

She was concerned that the jurist would get what he wanted from her son, and then pitch him back into a cell. She was also concerned that the older man would not give her son a real chance; that he would be looking and waiting for Mark to make a mistake.

00000

The two Hardcastles located the young ex-con's mother sitting on a beach. Her auburn hair shone in the sunlight. They could tell her mind was elsewhere and thought it was probably on her son. They decided to remain still until she noticed them, and then they would approach. After a moment, she noticed them, and smiled. "Hello," she said, her blue eyes sparking.

"Hello, You're Donna McCormick, aren't you?" the judge's wife asked, and waited for an acknowledgment.

The younger woman wondered who these two were and how they knew her, so she said, "Yes, I'm Donna McCormick. Who are you?"

"I'm Nancy Hardcastle, and this is my son Tommy," the judge's wife said by way of introduction.

Donna understood why they had approached her. She had been thinking of looking them up as she was curious about the jurist, and what his real motives might be.

"May we join you?" Nancy inquired and waited for a response.

"Of course. I'm just watching my son," the ex-con's mother said.

"Your son is going to be working with my dad," Tommy said, not hiding any of his displeasure at that idea.

"Last I knew he told your father no," Donna responded.

"Yes, but my husband checked into the things your son said, and I think he found something to back it up. With that he'll be able to convince Mark to help him with this plan," Nancy said, and waited for the younger woman's response.

"Yes, you're probably right," McCormick's mother replied.

"Well, your no good ex-con of a son had better not hurt my father," the younger Hardcastle said, as his temper flared.

"Don't you talk about my son that way. It was your father that put him in prison," Donna replied as her own anger began to rise.

"Wait, let's all calm down. Donna, Mark did break the law. My husband was just doing his job," Nancy said, as she tried to calm everyone's frayed nerves.

The younger woman took a moment to compose herself before replying. "Yes, he did, and I understand that your husband had to pass sentence once the jury found him guilty, but as his mother I hated to see him in that awful place. The things that went on while he was in there hurt him very much," Donna explained.

Tommy wasn't quite ready to let go of his anger. "Yeah, well, it seems he didn't learn his lesson. There he is back in a cell again," he said.

"Yes, but only because he acted before he thought it all out. He was trying to help his friend's daughter prove her father was murdered and get the car back from the murderer," the ex-con's mother stated.

"He should have gone to the police," the older woman replied.

"Barbara did, but they figured she was just a daughter grieving for the loss of her father and pushed her concerns away. If they wouldn't listen to her, what were the chances they would listen to an ex-con?" Donna asked, and seeing the young man about to argue said, "Don't deny it, you know it's true."

Tommy didn't speak. He realized the woman would defend her son as strongly as he would his father.

Nancy took the opportunity the silence offered to say, "Donna, Tommy and I came to see you because we wanted to know more about Mark since he will be working with Milt."

"And we want the truth, not lies because you're his mother," the judge's son retorted.

"I don't lie, not even about the mistakes my son has made. But even though he has made mistakes, I still love him," Donna replied and met the angry gaze of the younger man.

"Donna," Nancy said to get the younger woman's attention. Once she had it, the older woman went on. "Milt has told his friend things that were in his file about your son. I just want to know if it's all true."

"What kind of things?" the ex-con's mother asked, curious as to what her son's records said.

"That he went to foster care at the age of twelve after you died and his uncle signed him over," the jurist's wife said.

"And that he was a troublemaker and the foster homes couldn't handle him and kept sending him back to Social Services until he ran away at fifteen," Tommy said, and waited for the woman to refute the file.

Donna sighed and said, "My brother Joe beat Mark badly once when he was three and after that I kept Mark away from him as much as I could. When I died, Joe told Social Services that he would take Mark. He beat Mark every chance he got and after he almost killed him a year later, Child Services stepped in and told Joe he could sign Mark over willingly or face charges for child abuse."

Nancy listened to the story from the younger woman, and wondered if it was the truth. When she looked the ex-con's mother in the eye, she saw something that made her believe it was true. The judge's wife remained silent as she waited to see if McCormick's mother had more to say.

Tommy was sure that Mark's mom was lying to them to get sympathy for her son. Well, he wasn't about to let some story sway him. He would make his own decisions about McCormick.

Donna waited a few minutes and then went on. "As for being a troublemaker in his foster homes, I guess you could say he was. But not for the reasons you think. The first home had several children and there was little time for a confused and angry young boy who had just lost his mother and needed extra attention to help him understand his feelings. When he acted out, they decided they had too many children and since he was the newest he went back. Once he had been removed from that home and the next, he learned to misbehave to get the attention he craved."

There was such sadness on the younger woman's face that the judge's wife's heart ached for her. She could imagine how she would feel if it had been Tommy that had been left without her. But there was a piece missing. Tommy would have had his father to help him. Nancy asked the questions that were on her mind. "Where was Mark's father? Is he dead also? Is that why he didn't take Mark after you died?"

The ex-con's mother's face flushed red in anger and she took several deep breaths to regain control of her temper. "No, he's not dead, but he may as well be. He ran out on Mark and me when Mark was five. I never heard from him again. I tried the best I could to give Mark what he needed, but wasn't always able to give him some of the things he deserved. He tried not to complain, but I know he noticed he had to do without when other kids had more. And I know it hurt him when people judged him because I wasn't married to his father, and when they called him a bastard." Donna's voice had risen as she spoke.

The judge's son listened to the things McCormick's mother said and thought to himself, _Lots of kids don't have a father, but it's no excuse for breaking the law. And acting out to get attention doesn't excuse the bad behavior. I don't care what you say about how he grew up, it doesn't change the fact that he's nothing but a no good ex-con_. Out loud he said, "That doesn't change the fact that he broke the law and is a thief."

"Yes, he's made some mistakes. He doesn't deserve to be judged by them for the rest of his life," the ex-con's mother replied.

Nancy realized she was going to have to try and keep her son's temper under control. She understood his desire to defend his father, but also understood the young mother's fierce protection of her son. "Tommy, Donna, please. Regardless of how we feel about this, my husband and Mark are going to be working together. Maybe we should try and get along and see what happens," she said.

"Yes, but Mark is not going to do anything to hurt your husband. He's not a thief and he's never hurt anyone," the younger woman replied.

"Fine, mother, but I'm not going to believe anything she says about Mark until I see it for myself," Tommy stated, and looked at the ex-con's mother.

"I can understand that," Donna replied.

"Donna, you can join Tommy and me at our usual spot anytime you would like," Nancy offered.

"That makes sense since we will be watching over the same people," the younger woman stated.

00000

A few hours later, Nancy, Tommy, and Donna watched as the judge drove Mark to Gulls-Way. The jurist's wife and son could not believe it when they heard the judge tell Sarah to put McCormick in the Gatehouse.

"The Gatehouse! What can he be thinking to put that thief in there with all those priceless things?" Nancy asked, shocked at that development.

"Well, at least Sarah put him in his place by letting him know they won't let him get away with anything," her son responded.

"Don't worry, Mark is not going to steal anything from the estate. He wants to stay out of prison, so he won't do something stupid like steal from the judge who is in charge of his parole agreement," Donna responded, upset at the insinuation that her son would rob the jurist.

"At least he won't do anything to Milt yet. He wants this Cody character bad, and won't do anything to risk losing the chance to get him," the judge's wife said. She couldn't let go of her fear of what would happen once they had caught the man. Would the ex-con be like Beal and the others and steal from her husband? Or would he do worse and kill him.

"Yeah, you're right, Mom. But once it's finished, who knows what he'll do," the younger Hardcastle responded.

"He'll do what's expected of him. He may grouse and complain about it, but he knows who is in control of his life right now," the ex-con's mother replied.

"As long as he doesn't forget it," Tommy retorted.

"As often as your father reminds him, I don't see him ever forgetting," Donna replied, barely holding her anger in check.

00000

A few days later, the judge's wife and son were again watching the goings-on below when they were joined by the ex-con's mother. They watched for a while and then Tommy said, "I can't believe Dad let him leave in that hot rod alone. He'll be long gone by the time Dad gets home."

"No, he won't. He knows he has to get to that parole meeting or go back to prison. He'll go straight home after he meets with his parole officer," Donna replied confidently.

00000

Hours later, the observers watched as McCormick pulled the race car into the driveway and parked. He then walked to the Gatehouse and fixed himself a sandwich before going to bed.

"I don't believe it. He came back to the estate," the younger Hardcastle said, shocked at the turn of events.

"I told you he would not let your father down and that he knew what was expected of him," Donna replied, proud that her son had followed through with the agreement.

Nancy was confused by this development. She was glad for her husband that the ex-con had returned to the estate, but at the same time she was also concerned. She had seen her husband hurt by these ex-cons before. She had watched as they waited until the jurist let his guard down and then proved themselves untrustworthy. Luckily so far, her husband had not been hurt physically. Nancy found herself hoping that if this ex-con was no better than the rest, that he wouldn't hurt her husband before he left.

The judge's son was also concerned now that the man McCormick wanted to capture had been apprehended. He was worried that the ex-con would show his true colors and steal from the estate or would harm Sarah or his father.

Donna was proud of her son and knew that he had proven he could be trusted. She was concerned that the judge would ride her son hard and be looking for a reason to send him back to prison. She was also worried that the older man would not understand that her son tended to run his mouth when nervous or upset.

00000

A month later, the ex-con's mother joined the judge's family as they watched their loved ones talking with the mobster. They were shocked when the mobster appealed to the judge's feelings by revealing that the jurist had a son he had lost in Vietnam.

Nancy and Tommy knew that the judge had not told the ex-con and they had been glad. The less he knew about the jurist's personal life, the less he had use to take advantage of the older man.

"He had better not get any ideas about trying to take my place now that he knows Dad had a son about his age," the young man said, angry at the thought of that possibility.

"Tommy, he could not do that even if he does try. Your father loves you and no one can replace you in his heart," Nancy reassured her son.

Donna observed as the jurist told her son that he was not a substitute and knew by his expression that he had been hurt by the statement. She watched as her son said nothing, and left the room when dismissed.

The trio continued to watch as Mark paced the Gatehouse and talked aloud about how he knew he could ever be a substitute for the judge's son. He was just an ex-con after all and if the judge's son was in the war, he was a soldier fighting for his country—a worthy cause.

The two Hardcastles and McCormick's mother also watched as he debated what to do and finally went to wait for the jurist in the garage.

They then watched as the judge debated his choices and deciding he had little choice, walked into the garage and found the ex-con waiting.

Once the mess was solved and the judge and ex-con were on their way home, the three observers turned to one another.

"At least Mark helped Dad get those files and rescue the priest," Tommy said, relieved that the ex-con had indeed helped his father.

"Yes, Tommy, he did. And he also walked in and told the lieutenant that he was the one to break into the lot and the car," Nancy said.

"Only after Dad went in there and he started feeling guilty," the younger man stated.

"But the important thing is he did it. Just admitting he did could have been enough to send him back to prison if they wanted to push it," Donna said, proud of her son. She still had reservations about the jurist, but had not found any reason to doubt his actions so far.

"You're right Donna. He did go in and luckily the police decided to ignore the break-in since the search warrant had been signed before they went in there," the judge's wife said.

00000

Donna, Nancy and Tommy had just finished watching while Mark and the judge chased down J.J. Beal. The trio was very relieved when Sarah had been rescued without injury.

The ex-con's mother smiled and said, "I'm glad your friend was rescued and is safe. I just wish the judge hadn't been so insulting of Mark. He may have made some mistakes, but he doesn't deserve to be mistreated."

"He wasn't mistreated. All Dad did was point out that Mark wasn't as smart as Beal," Tommy said as he defended his father.

"He kept telling him how J.J. was better than him at everything and made him feel inferior and that he wasn't good enough. And when your father looked in his wallet to see if the money was there, he hurt Mark's feelings," Donna replied.

Nancy tried to stop her son's response but was unsuccessful.

"Dad was just checking; Mark is a thief after all," Tommy retorted. He knew his words were upsetting the ex-con's mother, but he didn't care. He was angry that she was finding fault with his father.

"He went in that jail to try and get information to help your father, and you don't know how hard that was for him to do. Besides, he did find the wallet and return it," Donna said, and realizing what she said made no difference to the younger man, said, "I think I'll leave the two of you for now. I want to be alone for a while." She rose from her seat and walked away.

The judge's wife watched the younger woman walk away and turned to look at her son. "Thomas, that was uncalled for. Donna was just stating a fact. You know as well as I do that when your father looked in the wallet, it did upset Mark. She did not say anything about him not having a reason, just that it hurt her son. You have to remember that this situation is as hard on her as it is on us. She loves Mark and is as concerned for his well-being as we are for your father's," Nancy said, as she tried to help her son understand the younger woman's confusion.

"But Mother, Dad didn't say anything that wasn't true. Mark isn't as smart or as crafty as JJ," her son defended.

"That may be true, but your father didn't have to be as blunt as he was. Your father sometimes has a way of saying things without thinking that it may hurt someone's feelings. I'm sure you can remember what I'm talking about. He could have handled it a little more delicately," the judge's wife said.

"Even if Dad was harsh, it doesn't change the fact that Mark is still at Gulls-Way because Dad took him there, and he has to do as he's told to stay out of prison," the younger man said, as he held on to his anger. He did remember what his mother was talking about, and could recall times when his father's words had stung him. But he still didn't want to admit that his father was wrong or that McCormick might not be as bad as he first thought.

Nancy waited a few moments, and then said, "No, it doesn't. But that doesn't mean he deserves to be treated as if he's not a human being. Even an ex-con deserves a certain amount of respect." She wasn't ready to believe Mark would not prove to be a disappointment to her husband, but she did believe he should not be insulted.

Tommy considered his mother's words, and said, "I guess so."

00000

The judge's wife was seated on the bench she usually chose in the rose garden when she heard the sounds of someone approaching. When she turned and saw McCormick's mother, the older woman rose and walked over to her.

"Please, sit with me," Nancy said, and led the way back to the bench. No matter what the jurist's wife felt about Mark, she liked his mother and enjoyed spending time with her. The older woman could tell that the other woman was a caring, loving person who died at a young age. She felt another connection to the ex-con's mother as it was the same terrible disease that had claimed both their lives.

From conversations the two of them had, Nancy also knew that Mark had helped care for her as best a small child could. She sensed that Donna's parents helped very little and that hadn't helped Mark after her death. Because of that, the judge's wife could not help softening toward the ex-con. Something deep inside told her that his mother spoke the truth when she talked of McCormick's childhood and that he had had a rough time. Nancy found herself observing the ex-con when alone to see for herself what he was like. She was beginning to hope the arrangement between him and her husband lasted a long time.

Donna sat next to Nancy and said, "Thanks, it's beautiful here."

"It reminds me of home," the older woman said.

"I can understand that with all those beautiful flowers on the estate," the ex-con's mother replied, and her face reflected that her thoughts were elsewhere.

The judge's wife waited until the ex-con's mother returned to the present, and asked, "Is that why you sit on the beach? Does it remind you of home?"

"Oh, no, Mark and I lived in the city after his father left. But when he was really small, we lived near the ocean, and some of my happiest memories are when we took him there," Donna said, her face reflecting her joy in the memories.

"Then I can see why you would pick that as your observation spot. Since we both have spots that are special to us, why don't we alternate where we observe Mark and Milt from? It will allow all of us time in our special places," the jurist's wife said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. I love coming here to watch them with you, but I have been missing my spot on the beach," McCormick's mother said, and smiled.

"Speaking of gardens, I have to admit I'm impressed by the care your son has given the ones at Gulls-Way. He may not like working on the groundskeeping, but he does make sure he does it right," Nancy said, and smiled.

The younger woman laughed, and said, "Unless he can get out of it."

The judge's wife nodded her head in agreement as she considered that comment. The older woman had begun to wonder if maybe Mark's having to go to work at an early age contributed to his desire to put off work as much as he could. "Thankfully, Milt seems to have learned how to motivate him without pushing him so hard," she said.

"Yes, and I'm glad he's stopped using the threat of prison so much. Mark knows that's hanging over his head without constantly being reminded of it, and how much his future is in your husband's hands," Donna said.

"But ultimately it's in Mark's. As long as he does what he's supposed to, he won't have any reason to be worried," the older woman replied.

"I know, and without the constant reminders about prison, he is starting to see that, and act accordingly. He is trying very hard to make this arrangement with your husband work," the ex-con's mother said.

"I just wish what they were doing wasn't so dangerous. Either one of them could be hurt or killed at any time," Nancy said, able to voice her concerns to the woman who was fast becoming a friend.

"I agree, although Mark's last job wasn't much safer," Donna said, and at the confused look on the other woman's face, went on to say, "He raced cars. All types of cars on all kinds of tracks. He was very good, but I worried every time he got in a race car. Hopefully, that is a thing of the past."

"I understand. I worried about Milt when he was a cop and once he became a judge, he would sometimes be threatened or have people come after him. That frightened me so much," Nancy explained.

The two woman continued to talk about the two men that brought them together and the path they were now walking side by side.

00000

The three observers were once again gathered together, this time on the beach. They had been watching the judge and ex-con during their latest case. This case had frightened them all, but for one it was a surprise.

Nancy looked at the ex-con's mother, and said, "I can see why it frightened you so much when he was racing cars. It's so dangerous and things can happen so fast."

"Yes, but usually there weren't people on his crew trying to kill him. And it was a shame that his team owner was a criminal. Mark wanted that chance so bad," Donna replied.

"But Dad couldn't just ignore what he knew was suspicious," Tommy responded, upset that the ex-race car driver's mother would want his father to ignore someone doing wrong doings.

"Of course not Tommy. I know Mark did not want to hear that his sponsor was dirty, because he wanted this very bad. But he did come through for your father when it counted. He saved your dad and they caught the criminals," the ex-con's mother replied.

The young man nodded as he accepted what McCormick's mother said.

Nancy had to admit to herself that she had been frightened for Mark as well as her husband. The jurist's wife found herself concerned for the young man that she had never met personally but had recently come to live at her home. She didn't want to analyze those feelings because she wasn't ready to know what they meant.

Donna worried about her son every time he got behind the wheel of one of those race cars. She wasn't a fan of the chases Mark and the judge had been involved with since their partnership began. But that was different from Mark driving a race car and what almost happened. She had also find herself concerned with the judge's welfare when he had been taken hostage, and was thankful her son had been able to save him.

Tommy found himself surprised by the feelings he had experienced while he watched his father and Mark on this case. When he realized his father was in danger he was scared. That didn't surprise him. What did was the fear he felt when he realized that McCormick's crew was going to try and kill him. Until that point, the jurist's son had believed he hated Mark, but if that were true, why was he worried when the ex-con's car spun out? Why did he not release the breath he had been holding until he saw Mark exit the car unharmed? And once Mark was safe, why was he so sure that his dad would be rescued in time? There was nothing to tell him that was the case, but he had known it without a doubt. Tommy decided he needed to think about these feelings before he said anything to his mother or the ex-con's mother.

00000

Tommy, Nancy, and Donna were relieved that Mark and the judge were safely back in America after their adventure in San Rio Blanco. They all had been surprised by Mark's rescue mission to get the jurist out of the prison before he was killed. Then there was that wild chase while they led Avery across the border to San Rafelo so he could be extradited back to the U.S.

Tommy looked at his mother, and said, "I can't believe Mark flew in there in a chopper and got Dad out. He could have taken off and left Dad to die."

"It was pretty amazing the way he did, that wasn't it?" Donna replied, shocked that her son broke into a prison to get the jurist out. She chose to ignore the second statement.

"Yes, it was," Nancy said, and smiled that her son appeared willing to admit Mark had done something good. She also knew her son still worried that the ex-con was up to no good, but this had been a step forward. She hoped her son could let go of his earlier reservations as she had done and see Mark for what he was; someone who was giving her husband a reason to stay on his toes. There was more life in her husband than she had seen in a long time.

The jurist's son had not expected McCormick's mother to ignore his statement about the ex-con running off. He thought she would jump to her son's defense and he had been prepared with his argument. When he looked at her, he noticed the same look on her face that she had when Mark went into the jail to get close to the inmate for information on Beal. As he sat thinking about that, he tried to remember what she had said then, but it wouldn't come to him. _Oh, well, it__'s not important. The important thing is that McCormick remembered that he was supposed to be my dad's backup, and he rescued him,_ the jurist's son thought to himself.

00000

As Mark was driving along the highway headed to Washington DC to catch up with the judge, there was a heated argument going on elsewhere.

"Dad told him to stay put!" Tommy yelled.

"After he told him that the reason he wanted him to stay behind was because it would look bad for him to be associating with an ex-con. He calls Mark his friend and says he cares for him, but when something important comes up it's 'See ya kid,'" Donna replied angrily. She had watched her son growing closer to the jurist and knew that this would feel like he was being abandoned again.

Nancy started to intervene when the younger woman said quietly, "Don't you understand, Tommy? Mark is proud of your father, who has become a friend to him, whether you want to admit it or not. He just wants to be there to support his friend in seeing one of his dreams come true."

The younger man considered what the ex-con's mother said. He did know that his dad and Mark had grown closer and that his father looked at McCormick as a friend, but he found it hard to believe that the ex-race car driver felt the same for the jurist. Still, what Donna said did make sense. Mark did seem to want to be there for his father's benefit and not his own. "I see what you're saying, but Dad did tell him he couldn't go," he responded.

Nancy spoke up and said, "Tommy, I know your father felt it would be best if Mark stayed behind, but I think he probably would really like him to be there. Why don't we see how this works out?" The older woman was a little concerned. She knew her husband, and knew he could get very angry when someone went against his wishes. She hoped he would not be too upset that McCormick had disobeyed and followed him. She was also worried about what this could mean if her husband got the position. He would have to be in D.C. a lot and Mark's parole required him to stay in L.A. She felt that this relationship that had developed between her husband and the young ex-con was good for the both of them, and feared that without it, neither one would have the influences they needed to make their lives as full as possible. Her husband gave Mark direction, guidance and friendship, while the younger man gave the jurist friendship in return plus a love for life that had been missing for quite a while.

The trio of observers turned back to watch their loved ones and see how the situation would unfold.

00000

A few hours later, the judge's wife and son, along with the ex-con's mother, were glad Mark had disregarded the judge when the ex-race car driver arrived just in time to rescue the jurist from the kidnappers/killers. Over the next few days, they were grateful for the ex-race car driver's presence as he helped the older man through fancy dinners and later to clear his name. All three got a laugh out of McCormick's rendition of the bad cop as he convinced Watts to talk. Donna and Nancy were touched by the judge's turning down the opportunity to keep an eye on Mark. They knew it was more a desire to be close to the younger man than fear that the ex-con would go back to stealing if he took the position.

Tommy had mixed feelings over his father declining the spot. He was happy about it, but at the same time knew it would have been the perfect way to get McCormick away from his father without the ex-con having to mess up and disappoint the jurist.

00000

A few months had passed and Nancy, Tommy and Donna were watching as Mark drove the Coyote toward Clarence, Arkansas, while the judge was giving him a running monologue about growing up in the small town. They could see that McCormick was amused by the jurist's excitement.

The judge's wife had noticed the ex-con's hesitant request to go along, and was relieved when her husband said yes. She hadn't wanted Mark to find himself in another position where he would be tempted to disobey the judge.

Later, Donna watched her son's face and saw the pride there when the judge received his award.

Tommy also noticed that Mark seemed genuinely pleased for the jurist. He listened to McCormick's teasing about the nicknames, but knew there was no malice in it. The jurist's son could also see something else during the teasing that he had denied until now—Mark's face held a look of affection for the judge. What Tommy was not sure of was how he felt about that. On one hand, he was willing to let the ex-con spend time with his father, but on the other, he did not want McCormick to share his father's affection.

00000

As the trip to the jurist's hometown turned into a nightmare, the three observers worried for their loved ones. Having seen him surface and leave the water, they knew the judge was alive, but hurt. They were all concerned for his welfare and that he would not find the help he needed.

Another concern they had was for the emotional state of the ex-con. They had watched as Christy had to literally drag him from the water, and now as he sat silent in a state of shock. Seeing the look on his face, they could almost feel his pain.

Tommy was the first to speak. "I knew he cares for Dad, but I never realized he loves him that much. As upset as he is, it's almost as if Dad were his father," the judge's son stated. The young man had been unprepared for the depth of the ex-con's feelings for the jurist, and found himself reevaluating his picture of McCormick.

All Donna could do was cry. Her son was in so much pain, and she could do nothing to help him.

Nancy wrapped her arms around the younger woman, and said, "Yes, Tommy, Mark does love your father very much. Milt has been the only one to love him as a father would. He has guided him; he has praised him when he's done well, and reprimanded him when he's messed up. The only thing he hasn't done is tell Mark how he feels."

"But Mark hasn't either," her son replied.

'You're right, he hasn't, but I don't think he has a lot of experience expressing his feelings and is probably following your father's example. Since your father doesn't say those things, neither will Mark," the judge's wife said, and then added, "Remember it used to bother you that he wouldn't tell you how he felt. You used to wonder if he loved you."

"Yeah, I remember, and I can understand what you're saying. It's probably even worse for Mark. I was his son, and I knew he did even if he didn't say it. But Mark isn't related to him and has nothing to base any reassurance on," Tommy said, as he realized how upsetting it would be to lose someone you loved so much without knowing how that person felt about you or knowing how you felt about them.

Donna said, "Since Milt is still alive, it's not too late for them. They'll just have to find one another and get out of this mess."

The group went back to watching and heard Mark voice that there were things he wished he could tell the judge, but knew they would embarrass him. They happily watched the joyous reunion and were pleased that without words the judge and ex-con were able to let each other know how happy they were to see each other. They knew there would be time for the words later.

When Tommy watched Mark hugging his father, he could not help but smile at the obvious joy and relief on the ex-con's face. The judge's son was ready to admit that Mark was nothing like he had originally thought and he was glad his father had someone as loyal and trustworthy for his friend as McCormick. He also decided that if the ex-con cared as much for the judge as he obviously did, then he had no right to want to deny him his father's affection in return.

00000

As the judge and Mark drove home, the three observers sat back and let out a collective sigh of relief.

They looked at one another and Tommy started to laugh. "I thought Dad was going to kill Mark when he started making those wisecracks about his disguise."

"Yes, and it's a good thing he didn't have a camera or your father would never hear the end of it," Donna said, and smiled at her son's antics.

"And then Milt would have made life miserable for him in return," Nancy said, and chuckled as she once again pictured her husband in drag.

At that comment all three started laughing again.

After a moment, Donna said, "Thankfully everything turned out okay, and everyone is safe." There was so much more she wanted to say, but wasn't sure how the other two would feel about it, so she said no more. She was grateful that the judge was safe and her son had not been left alone again. She was also thankful that the jurist cared for her son and was being more of a father to him than his real one ever had.

"I second that," Nancy said, and smiled

00000

Donna, Tommy and Nancy had just witnessed the judge and Mark held hostage at Clarksville State Prison and then their escape and the capture of the crooked warden.

After the ordeal had ended and the jurist and ex-con were both safe at home, Donna excused herself, and left the garden.

Tommy watched her leave, and said, "Every time Mark goes into a prison, Donna gets that same look on her face. Even when he goes in like this time to help the kids, she looks so sad and hurt. Do you think she still blames Dad for sending him to prison?"

"No, I don't think it's that. Did you notice how nervous Mark was when they got to the prison?" his mother asked.

"Yes, he was making wisecracks right and left," the younger man answered.

"Yes, and I think he was doing so because it bothers him very much to go inside a prison. I also think Donna sees how hard it is for him and remembers when he was serving his sentence," Nancy said.

After a moment, Tommy said, "I guess that makes sense."

00000

A short while later, Tommy found Donna sitting in her favorite spot, and asked, "Could I talk to you a while?"

The ex-con's mother looked up, and smiled. "Sure, Tommy. Have a seat."

The younger man could see the moisture that clung to the ex-race car driver's mom's eyelashes and knew she had been crying.

"It's really hard for you when he visits a prison with Dad, isn't it?" the judge's son asked. He hadn't meant to pry. He had intended to just let her know he understood her feelings, but seeing her so sad made him want to help her.

Donna smiled slightly, and said, "Only because I know how hard it is for Mark and he's my child. I know that every time he steps inside those gates, part of him relives that awful time he was inside."

Tommy had no experience to draw from, and said, "I've never been in prison, but I guess it would be scary to be in there."

"I'm glad you haven't, and yes, it was very frightening for Mark," the ex-con's mother said, her eyes sad.

"Did you watch over him while he was there?" Tommy asked.

"Yes, I couldn't leave my son with no one looking out for him. I couldn't do any more than watch, but at least he wasn't all alone," Donna replied, and took a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you," the younger man said.

"No, it's all right," McCormick's mother said.

Tommy suddenly had a thought go through his head and it filled him with fear. He looked across at the ex-con's mom, and asked, "Nothing bad happened to him in there, did it?" Suddenly the thought of some of the things he had heard about happening in prison happening to Mark chilled him to the core.

Seeing the panic on the jurist's son's face, Donna said quickly, "Oh no, Tommy. Mark was scared because he knew what could happen in there. There were a couple of attempts, but thankfully no one was successful."

Tommy remembered how he had heard about the things the Vietcong did to prisoners and how frightened he had been of being captured. He never was but he could still remember that fear. Mark had lived with a similar fear, only it had almost become a reality. The judge's son was beginning to understand why that made walking back inside the gates difficult. It must reawaken the memories McCormick kept buried. Tommy nodded, and said, "I'm sorry that he was attacked. I may have not have wanted to give him a chance when he first moved to Gulls-Way, but I never would have thought he deserved for that to happen to him."

"I know that, Tommy, and I understand your earlier feelings since I had felt the same way toward your father. But he has been there to help Mark make better choices and has been a good friend to my son. I'm grateful for that," the ex-con's mother stated.

"Thank you for talking to me about this. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to understand him a little better," the younger man said.

"No, Tommy, thank you. It has helped to talk about it, even though I hate laying this on your shoulders," Donna said.

Tommy smiled, and said, "That's what friends are for. Mom and I are here to listen any time you need to talk, just as we know you would listen if we needed to."

00000

As Tommy and Nancy watched Mark on the phone while the judge grilled burgers, they noticed the ex-con's mother becoming upset.

"What's wrong, Donna?" the jurist's wife asked.

"He's trying to find his father. Sonny has used several names and Mark is trying to find him," the younger woman answered, her anger increasing.

"Maybe he just wants to know where he is," the younger man suggested.

"I hope so," Donna stated, although she doubted if that were true.

00000

A few hours later the trio watched as Mark returned to Gulls-Way after breaking into the federal building to get the file of aliases he wanted.

Donna was in tears. "I never thought he would do that to find him," she said sadly.

"Donna, it's okay. He wasn't caught, and I'm sure once Milt understands how important it was to him, he'll help him," Nancy said, as he tried to reassure the younger woman. She also hoped what she said was true and that her husband would listen before he took action when he found out about this incident.

"And I may have accused him of being no good, but I know he would never break in there unless he was desperate and not really thinking about the consequences. I'm sure everything will be okay," Tommy said, as he also tried to reassure Donna that it would work out.

00000

A few days later, the trio of observers watched as the judge tried to convince Sonny to get the tapes to exchange for Mark. All three were trying very hard to control their anger.

Nancy could not believe that the singer could just choose to let his son die. "How could he even consider not doing this? Mark is his son," the judge's wife said angrily.

At that time they heard the comments from Sonny that some men shouldn't be fathers and if he had wanted to find Mark, he would have put an ad in the paper.

Donna's blue eyes flashed fire as she said angrily, "I can't believe I ever loved that man. He's not who I thought he was. First, he abandoned us on Mark's fifth birthday and now this. He's going to let my baby die." The younger woman broke down in tears.

Tommy spoke up. "No, Dad won't let that happen," he said, and turned his attention back to the scene below in time to hear he judge tell the singer he didn't know as much about cracking safes as he did about cracking heads.

Donna let out a sigh of relief when Sonny agreed to help the jurist rescue Mark.

00000

As Mark and the judge were on the plane flying back to L.A., their family members watching over them were experiencing mixed emotions.

"How could he? How could Sonny leave him again?" Tommy asked, angry at the singer.

"I'm just thankful that they saved Mark," Donna said, and then went on, "But when I think about how Sonny had hurt Mark again, I could just slap him."

"I know, dear, I feel the same way. Mark came all this way to find him, and he abandons him again," Nancy replied.

Donna smiled at her two friends and said, "I am glad he has Milt to help him through this."

"Yes, that's true. Dad will help him," the younger man stated, also glad the judge was there to help the ex-con deal with his father's abandonment. Tommy had come to look at McCormick as someone he knew he would have called a friend.

00000

As Tommy watched his father and Mark on the plane, he noticed the ex-con kept fingering the medal on the chain around his neck. The younger man had noticed that McCormick seemed to do that anytime he was upset and began to wonder about the significance of the necklace. "Donna, do you know anything about the medal Mark wears? I've noticed he always wears it and he grips it when he's worried," Tommy inquired.

Donna's face had a moment of sadness before she replied. She then smiled, and said, "I gave it to him. After his father left, he was so upset that he sat on the fire escape every afternoon after school waiting for Sonny to come back. I could get him to come in for dinner, but most evenings he would go back out there and wait. When he finally realized Sonny wasn't coming back, he became frightened that I was going to leave him also. I had a hard time leaving him to go to work, and he didn't want to go to school. I didn't know what to do and one day I was going through my jewelry box and found the St. Jude medal my father gave me when he visited right after I got pregnant. I had quit wearing it when Sonny gave me a necklace for my birthday the year before. I took the medal and gave it to Mark. I told him I would never leave him like his father had and that I would always love him, and the medal could remind him of that if he was worried about me leaving. It helped him go back to school and not be afraid to be separated from me. When I knew I wasn't going to beat the cancer, I told him that I would always be with him in his heart, and would be watching over him. I also told him that if he needed reminded of that, he could touch the medal and feel my love for him."

"That makes sense. He touches it during times when he's upset or feeling alone," Nancy said.

"That was a smart solution. It was sort of like a security blanket," the younger man replied.

"And it's also a connection to the mother he loves very much," the judge's wife said, and smiled at her friend.

00000

The three observers watched as the jurist and the ex-con separated after the younger man felt he was being treated like a child. They also watched as the jurist helped Mark stop Waverly from ripping off the potential investors. All three were relieved when the jurist was rescued, the investors warned, Waverly arrested, and the ex-con back at Gulls-Way where he belonged.

When Mark met Kathy Kasternack, Donna thought he might have found the girl who was meant for him. Things appeared to be going well until she decided to move out of state to further her career. The ex-con's mother, along with Tommy and Nancy, observed as the ex-race car driver dealt with his broken heart. It took time, and a lot of intervention from the jurist, but McCormick eventually accepted the hurt and moved on.

00000

Tommy laughed as he asked, "Did you see the look on Mark's face when Aunt May and Aunt Zora walked right into that house?"

"And there he was, trying to be the voice of reason. He was trying to tell them why they couldn't go in and they weren't listening," Nancy said, as she also smiled as she remembered the latest adventure they had witnessed.

"I bet he knows how Dad felt when he first came to Gulls-Way and Dad would tell him something," Tommy said, and laughed. He remembered some of the early arguments between the jurist and ex-con about that, and was glad the pair had learned to listen to one another.

"Yes, but I doubt if it will stop him the next time your father tells him not to do something he wants to do or thinks he needs to do," Donna said, and laughed.

"Probably not," Nancy agreed and then added, "But he has learned to think first, and only do things like that as a last resort. And if Milt wasn't ordering Mark around while he was ignoring him, they wouldn't be the people we know and love."

Everyone silently agreed that the jurist's wife statement was true.

A moment later, Tommy asked, "Did you notice Dad's face every time Aunt May or Aunt Zora took up for Mark?" He could remember that look from when he was growing up.

"Yes, I did, and I'm glad your father didn't follow though with what he threatened. He could really make Mark's life miserable," Nancy stated.

"Yes, he could, but I don't think he ever really planned on doing so. I think he thought it was nice that they liked Mark," her son replied.

"Liked him? They spoiled him rotten, and he just ate it up," Donna said, as she smiled at the memory of the happiness that had graced her son's face during the jurist's aunt's visit.

"A little spoiling never hurt anyone," The judge's wife said, happy that her husband's aunts had accepted the ex-con.

"Yeah, just ask me. Aunt May and Aunt Zora used to spoil me the same way," the younger man replied, as he recalled similar times he had spent with his aunts.

The two older women laughed at the comment from the judge's son.

After a moment, the ex-race car driver's mother said, "It was really sweet that your aunts took to Mark and accepted him as they did. He has so little family and what he does have, has turned their backs on him."

"Are his uncle and father all of his family that are still living?" Nancy asked.

"No, my mother is still alive, but she'll never accept Mark. She was a strict Catholic, and was not happy that I got pregnant without being married. She cut us out of her life. She never spoke to me after I told her unless it was to point out how I had sinned and was going to go to hell. When I asked her for help when I got sick, she told me I had made my bed so I could lie in it. My father wasn't so unforgiving. He forgave me and helped what little he could without Mom finding out. He visited when he could, and played with Mark, but he died when Mark was seven. My sister is still living, but she didn't want Mom angry with her, so she never helped us either," Donna explained.

"You said you asked your mother to help when you got sick, and she said no. Who helped you take care of Mark, your apartment and yourself?" Nancy asked.

"Mark and I did the best we could until I got real sick. As I was able to do less at home, he started to do more. My neighbor helped with the cleaning and cooking when I got really sick and could not help much at all. The landlord was extremely nice, and let Mark do odd jobs for him to pay the rent when I could no longer work. I also know that Mark wasn't able to do enough to pay all the rent, but the landlord told him he did. I hated that Mark had to do without so much, but we had no choice. I guess I could have given him up, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He was all I had, and I was afraid to be alone," the younger woman answered, as she remembered that trying time.

"You mean you didn't have any real help except Mark? He was just a kid," Tommy said. He remembered watching from heaven as his mother fought the same disease and how awful it had been. He had always been thankful his father had been there and that he had help. But his dad was an adult, and Mark had been a child. He couldn't begin to imagine how frightening it had to have been for the ex-con.

"Our neighbor, Mrs. Murphy, helped as much as she could and once it became obvious I wasn't going to survive, the landlord refused to let Mark work anymore. He told Mark that I needed him and for him to stay and take care of me. I'm so grateful we had that time together before I got so sick I wasn't aware he was there," Donna explained.

"Was he with you when you died?" Nancy asked, as she considered how that could affect a child.

"Yes. Toward the end, Mrs. Murphy stayed with us most of the time. She would sent Mark on errands if I was having a bad spell to spare him from seeing the worst as much as possible. But the last two weeks before I died, he refused to go anywhere. He crawled up in my bed and held me. He only left it when he had to. He stayed with me and kept telling me he loved me. I know he knew what was happening, but don't think he really understood. He tried not to cry, but sometimes I would hear him. When I was awake, I told him I loved him, and would always watch over him. That was the last time I held my little boy," the ex-con's mother said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Nancy embraced the younger woman, and said, "I know you miss him, but he's okay now. He's grown into a nice young man and you should be proud of him."

"I'm very proud of him," Donna said, and the smile that graced her face reflected that.

00000

As Nancy, Tommy and Donna watched the judge see Jane Bigelow off, the judge's wife let out a deep sigh.

"What's wrong, Mom? Are you upset because Dad loved her? Are you worried that he might marry her?" the younger man asked, confused over his mother's reactions to what had taken place since the former actress reentered the jurist's life.

Nancy smiled, and said, "Nothing's wrong Tommy. I just never realized how close he came to marrying her. If he had, I would never have met him and wouldn't have had the wonderful life I had with him which blessed me with my wonderful son. I guess I'm just thankful circumstances worked out in my favor. As for him marrying her now, if she would make him happy, then I'd accept it."

"I don't think you have to worry about anyone taking your place. Maybe he will find love again, but you will always have a special place in his memory and heart," Donna said, and hugged her friend.

"I know," the judge's wife replied, and smiled at the two people sitting with her.

"And it must have been fate that caused them to miss one another at the train station, and you two to meet," the ex-con's mother stated, as she thought about the twist of fate that had led the jurist away from one love and to another.

Nancy smiled, and said, "I've often wondered about that. I mean, what were the odds that he would be the officer to be in my driveway that morning."

The three continued to talk about how fate sometimes leads you down a path completely different from the one you started on or ever expected to go. They talked how fate had led McCormick to the judge's courtroom, not once, but twice. They spoke of how it had brought the two men together in their partnership which was moving toward family, and how that had brought the three of them together.

00000

Nancy and Tommy were waiting to see if the judge would be joining them, while Donna was offering support. The three were also deeply concerned for Mark, and how it would affect him if the jurist died from the bullet wound he received in court from Weed Randall.

At this very moment, the jurist was being taken from surgery to the recovery room, and Mark was in the waiting room. He had just been handed the judge's gun by the doctor and told that the older man would probably die.

"It will be good to see Dad again," Tommy said, half excited and half reluctant to have his father join them in heaven.

"Yes, it will be wonderful to see him and to hold him. I just didn't think his time would come like this. I was hoping he would live out his life and then gently go in his sleep," Nancy said. Her heart was gladdened at the thought of holding her husband in her arms again. But at the same time, she didn't like that his life would have been taken from him this way.

Donna had very mixed feelings over the current situation. She knew her friends missed the jurist greatly and she wanted them to be happy. But she couldn't help wondering if the older man died now, who would look out for her son? Mark would be left alone again. The younger woman knew it was selfish to be more concerned for her son than her friends and the judge, who was struggling to live, but she couldn't help it. Maybe this was how it was supposed to be. If so, she would be happy for her friends and continue to watch over her son. She turned her head to hide the tear that had fallen from her eye.

The trio continued to watch the situation below.

00000

Hours later, Donna, Nancy and Tommy were stunned as they witnessed Mark having to shoot Weed to save Sandy Knight. They could all see the shock on McCormick's face as he held Randall as he died. It was obvious to all three that the ex-con was deeply troubled by what had happened.

"That poor boy. To be forced to kill that awful man that way. If only Milt hadn't given him the gun," Nancy said, upset that the ex-race car driver had been driven to take a life and was hurting so much. She knew Weed was a killer, who was ready to kill again, but Mark wasn't seeing that. All he knew was that he had killed another human being.

"But if he hadn't then Sandy and Mark would probably both be dead. I didn't like how Sandy treated Mark, but he didn't deserve to be killed by that lunatic. I just wish there could have been another way, and Mark hadn't been forced to kill Weed," Donna said, saddened for her son, who was now struggling with his guilt at taking a life.

"But he had no choice. Weed was going to shoot Sandy, and then he would have probably shot Mark. I know that doesn't make it any easier, but it's the truth," Tommy said. He knew from experience how taking a life, even when there is no alternative, leaves scars that are always there. He knew that you learn to accept you had to do what you did, and move on, but you never forget it. Having walked that path during the war, he sympathized with the ex-con more. The difference was he had been a soldier and McCormick was an innocent bystander. Tommy believed this would be even harder for the ex-race car driver to come to grips with than it had been for him.

00000

A short time later, the group again found themselves with mixed emotions, only a little different this time.

Donna was relieved for her son that he would not have to deal with the aftereffects of the shooting alone now that they knew the judge was going to survive. But she also felt guilty because she knew the jurist's wife and son missed him very much and had been looking forward to seeing him again. She remained silent as she didn't want to upset them any more than they already were.

Nancy smiled sadly, and said, "It would have been wonderful to hold Milt again, but I'm kind of glad he hasn't come to join us yet."

Tommy looked toward his mother, puzzled by her statement. He had been looking forward to seeing his dad and thought his mother had been also. The younger man was disappointed, and asked, "What do you mean, Mom? I thought you wanted Dad to come."

"I did want him to come, but this was not how I was hoping it would happen. I want him to live his life to the fullest, and only then do I want him to join us. To have his life stolen from him this way is wrong. I miss him terribly, and if it had simply been his time, I would have welcomed him with open arms. But if he would have come because someone ended his life like this, part of me would be saddened at the things he would not get to do that maybe he was meant to do. Things like helping Mark cope with shooting Weed Randall. If your father had died, that poor boy would be left to deal with how he's feeling alone. He's scared and confused right now and needs someone to help him understand that he did the only thing he could have. I believe that someone is your father, and I'm glad he's going to be there to do it," the jurist's wife answered.

Tommy looked at the ex-con's mother and saw the relief on her face and thought about how his father's death would affect Mark. Not only would he have to deal with his confusing emotions, he would have had to do it without the one person who would be able to help him cope with them. And then there was the fact that the jurist's death would have hit McCormick very hard. The judge's son knew the ex-con had come to see the jurist as a father figure, and that loss would have hurt him greatly. The younger man smiled, and said, "I see what you mean. I guess I was just so excited at the thought of seeing Dad again, that I didn't think he may have work left to do."

Donna smiled at her two friends, and said, "I'm sorry for you that Milt could not come now, but I'm glad for Mark that he did not."

Nancy smiled back at the younger woman, and said, "I understand how you feel. I care for Mark also."

The three friends rejoiced that the judge had survived the frightening time and he and Mark would continue to be there for one another. They were concerned about the ex-con, but knew the jurist would help him deal with whatever he was feeling about the shooting. As the next few weeks passed, they saw that this was true.

00000

Over the following months, Nancy, Tommy and Donna saw many things, some good and some bad. Luckily everything turned out okay in the end each time.

They watched while Mark went undercover inside the police department to find dirty cops and were glad when he and the judge kept them from killing again.

The judge's wife and son, along with the ex-con's mother worried over the pair's safety while they were lost in the Oregon wilderness. They were surprised when the jurist confessed his feelings and reasons behind bringing McCormick to Gulls-Way. The trio were also pleased that Mark knew it would embarrass the older man if he thought McCormick had heard him, and pretended to be asleep. Donna, Tommy and Nancy laughed at the end of that adventure when Mark confronted the judge with hearing the admission and the jurist's response that it never happened—there were no witnesses. What neither the judge or ex-con knew was that there had indeed been witnesses.

As Mark and the judge were talking to Kiki Cutter about the attempt on her life, Nancy and Tom noticed the ex-con's mother seemed upset. A short while later, they knew why when they heard McCormick confront her about lying about being pregnant to get him to propose, and then leaving him for Sammy. A few days later, they were pleased when Mark beat Sammy on the racetrack to settle the score over the last time they had faced each other. No one said anything but they were all relieved when the relationship with Kiki didn't work out. Each had their own reasons for thinking she wasn't right for the ex-con.

The group was surprised when Mark once again went inside a jail to rescue the judge. This time he posed as a drunk to get thrown in and broke both of them out. Knowing more about the experiences the ex-con had been exposed to in San Quentin, Tommy found himself respecting McCormick a little more for doing so. Nancy, her son and Donna were relieved when the judge was cleared of the charges and the mess resolved.

00000

Nancy, Tommy and Donna were watching as Mark and the judge were leaving the dock on their sailing adventure. Tommy and Nancy had sailed before and could see that the ex-con was feeling a little sick.

The jurist's son was wondering about something Mark had said earlier and decided to ask. "Donna, I know we know it's a mix-up about Dad dying, but Mark and Dad believe it's true. At the restaurant, Mark told Dad that if he wasn't going to fight, then he was leaving. Is that because he doesn't want to watch my dad die and if it were real, he would leave when Dad got real sick and needed him?"

Nancy could see why her son was confused, and said, "No, Tommy. I don't think that's what he was saying. He said he wanted your father to fight, and not just sit back and welcome death. He said he would leave if he didn't because he couldn't watch that. I believe he would stand by your father to the end as long as Milt was giving it everything he had."

"But you and Donna have fought a disease like that and I don't think he knows what he's asking of Dad," the younger man replied.

"I do," Donna said sadly, and when the judge's son looked at her, she said, "He watched me fight against the cancer that was killing me and knows how hard it can be. He also knows how hard it is to stand by and watch someone you love die a little more each day, and know there is nothing you can do about it."

Nancy gripped McCormick's mother's hand, and said, "Mark's not asking your Dad to do anything he's not willing to stand by him and help him with. He plans on being right beside him every step of the way. That's why he's on that boat when he's obviously seasick."

"I think I understand it now. Thanks, Mom, Donna," Tommy said, glad that the ex-con hadn't meant he was going to walk out on his father. He and the others turned back to the scene below.

00000

Days later, the judge and Mark were hot on the trail of the men who had stolen their boat, after the jurist found out he was not dying.

"I'm glad they finally knew the truth. It was so hard watching them hurting because of that mischance," Nancy said, relieved the truth had come out.

"Yes, now maybe they can get back to normal. It was strange seeing Dad so forgiving when he never was one to let anyone get away with breaking the law. And Mark making himself sick worrying over Dad and the thought of losing him," Tommy said, glad to see the gruff, by-the-book man he knew and loved as his father return.

"Well, they didn't waste anytime reverting back to their normal behavior," Donna said, and laughed as she watched the two men bantering back and forth.

00000

Nancy, Donna and Tommy had been watching when Mark's friend Kate asked for help, and was later murdered. They also watched while the judge helped him find her murderer and stop the white slavery ring. They were saddened by the ex-con's admission that no one visited him in prison besides Kate, not even his family.

The three observers saw when Mark tried to get out of the mess with Aleeya Casir. They were worried as they watched McCormick being forced to marry a girl he had no feelings for. They all let out a sigh of relief when the judge helped catch her brothers up to no good and the wedding was called off.

00000

There were three very worried people watching the events below as Nancy, Tommy and Donna waited to see if the judge would find Mark in time. He had been dumped along the side of the road after being shot and the jurist had went to get Millie to help find him.

Donna sighed, and said, "I miss him so much, but I don't want his life to end this way. There is so much he hasn't done. He hasn't found that special girl and had a family. He is too young to die." Then realizing what she had said, she was horrified. She looked to Nancy and Tommy, and said, "I'm sorry." The ex-con's mother started to rise to leave. She was so ashamed that she had said those things when Tommy was here and had died at an even younger age than Mark was now. The judge's son had not gotten to experience any of the things Donna wished for her son either.

Nancy placed her hand on the younger woman's arm to prevent her from leaving. "No, Donna, don't go. I know how you feel, and I grieved for those things for Tommy when he was killed. I would have loved it if he had lived longer and experienced those things, but it was not meant to be. Just because Tommy didn't get the chance to have a family doesn't meant I don't want that for Mark," the judge's wife said, as she guided the ex-race car driver's mother back to her seat. The jurist's wife now knew how the younger woman had felt after the judge had been shot. She knew Mark's mother missed him, but was concerned for her husband. The ex-con's death would hurt the older man greatly, and he had already lost so many people whom he loved.

"I can see why you wouldn't want Mark to die like this. It's like when Dad was shot. We all want them to have the longest, fullest life possible and them come join us here," Tommy said, and then added, "My life may have been ended by a bullet, but that was during a war. This isn't and it isn't right."

"It wasn't right that you died so young either, Tommy," Donna said, sad for the young man who never got to experience some of life's greatest blessings.

"Maybe not, but it's the past and all we can do is go on. It's not too late for Mark, so Dad can still find him in time," the younger man said.

The two women nodded in agreement and they all turned their attention to the situation below.

00000

A few hours later, the trio of observers relaxed as the jurist found the missing ex-con and was descending the slope to where he lay. They looked at one another as Mark opened his eyes, and asked "What took you so long?" when he saw the judge.

"He knew Dad would find him," Tommy said, amazed that McCormick never doubted that the jurist would find him. The judge's son knew his father would never stop searching until he found Mark, but he had been concerned that it would not be in time. The blind faith the ex-con had in the jurist amazed the judge's son.

"Your father has always been there when Mark has needed him, and he's come to Mark's rescue every time before. He knows he can count on your father," Donna replied, glad her son was going to be okay.

"But Dad could have been too late, and Mark was waiting for him," the younger man said, disturbed that McCormick could have died waiting for the judge to arrive.

"But he wasn't. Your father found Mark and he is going to be okay. I'm sure your father was worried that could happen, but he didn't give up," Nancy said, and hugged her son.

The judge's wife and son, along with McCormick's mother, watched as the judge kept a silent vigil at the ex-con's bed, only leaving once he was certain Mark would be okay.

00000

Nancy, Tommy and Donna were watching as Mark's father was once again in the ex-con's life. The three were still upset over how he had abandoned McCormick the last time.

This time the singer had made the first move by coming to California to see Mark. This made the ex-con's mother, and the others as well, hopeful that things would be different. They watched as the performer gave the ex-race car driver the bar he won in the card game.

The men from the mob had just made Sonny an offer on the bar, and the three observers were waiting to see his response.

When the performer turned the men down, Donna smiled, and said, "Sonny, thank you for not hurting him again."

"I thought he was going to accept their offer," Tommy said, surprised at the singer's decision.

"It looked like he was considering it, but decided not to. Maybe this time things can work out better for him and Mark," Nancy said.

"Even so, Mark will still need Milt. He has become the one Mark turns to. The best Sonny can be to him now is a friend, and that would be great. I just hope…," Donna said, and stopped when she couldn't fond the words to finish her thought.

"I know what you mean. Sonny missed too much of the time Mark needed him and now Mark already has someone to fill that need," the judge's wife said.

"Let's see how this turns out," Tommy said.

00000

A few days later, Tommy watched McCormick as Sonny left once again. He was upset that the bar hadn't worked out, but even more so that without it, the singer didn't feel the need to stay. "It's as if the bar is what held him here, and not his son. Now that it's gone, he's leaving again. But I guess without the bar, he has to go back to work," the judge's son said, as he thought about the situation.

Nancy, who was seated beside him, said, "But at least, this time he said goodbye, and didn't take off in the night like last time."

"That's true. Maybe he'll come see Mark again," the younger woman replied.

"Maybe, but if not, Mark knows he's done all he can. And he has Dad to remind him of that if he forgets," Tommy said.

Donna smiled at the judge's son, and said, "Yes, he does."

00000

As Nancy, Tommy and Donna continued to watch over their loved ones, they were relieved when Mark, with the help of Frank, was able to rescue the judge and his friends when the poker game was interrupted by murderers.

And the group laughed at Mark's childlike innocence that allowed him to believe in myths and fantasies and had him running around the estate trying to catch a leprechaun. They could see that the judge was quickly running out of patience with the ex-con, especially after he was caught in one of McCormick's traps. All three were proud when the ex-race car driver released the leprechaun after telling him he had everything he needed. Nancy, Tommy and Donna were left with a feeling of wonder as the estate was restored to perfect order and a repaired Coyote appeared at the end of a rainbow.

00000

The judge's wife and son were shocked when they heard Mark confess that he had felt low enough that he had at one time contemplated suicide. Now that they knew more about his history, they could understand how he felt that way. They, like the ex-con's mother, were grateful that Nick Damon had taken the time to talk to the sad and lonely teen and help him find the will to continue on. Nancy, Donna and Tommy were glad when Mark, with the help of the judge, was able to return the favor by helping Nick with his problem.

00000

Nancy sighed, and said, "I just wish they would talk to each other. That would solve everything." She was frustrated at the behavior from her husband and the ex-con. They were doing things for the future without consulting each other, and it was leading to confusion and anxiety.

Donna nodded, and said, "Yes, but you know how stubborn they can be."

Tommy had been listening to his mom and the ex-con's mother, and had been thinking about what they had been seeing over the past few months. Finally, he said, "I think they're afraid to."

"What do you mean, Tommy?" Donna asked, not sure what the younger man was saying.

"Dad and Mark have come to rely on and need one another. While Mark was on parole, they both had the security that provided that nothing about their situation was going to change, and that Mark would be staying at Gulls-Way. I think Mark is afraid to say anything because he is afraid that Dad will want him to leave, and similarly, Dad is afraid to say anything because he's worried Mark will want to go. I believe they think as long as they don't say anything, they can ignore it and things don't have to change," the judge's son explained.

"That makes a lot of sense, especially considering that this is the first place Mark has felt he belonged in a long time. I can see that he would be afraid to lose it," Nancy said, and shook her head.

"Yes, and Milt has been alone for years before Mark entered his life, and helped him open up again. It's easy to see why he would not want to lose that," Donna replied.

00000

Days later, after having witnessed the confessions of the judge about the auto shop and Mark about law school, the three observers were feeling much better.

"I'm glad they finally told each other the truth," Nancy said, smiling that things were okay between her husband and the young man that had chosen to follow in his footsteps.

"Maybe all they needed all along was to be locked in a room together," Donna said, glad her son's fears had been relieved.

"Now they'll get to what they do best, and stop the crooks," Tommy replied, pleased that the problem was solved.

00000

A few days later, Tommy, Donna and Nancy watched as Mark had just defeated the judge in a basketball game where the prize was his tuition to law school. The three watched the two men walk into the house, and smiled as they knew the jurist and ex-con would be together for years to come. As each turned to look at each other, they all had their own thoughts on the relationship between the judge and the ex-con.

McCormick's mother was proud of her son for taking the opportunity the judge had offered him and turning it into something he could be proud of. She was also very grateful to the jurist for giving her son that chance, and also for guiding him and been the type of role model he needed. She knew it was because of the judge's strong influence that her son had ended up where he was today. She was pleased that that influence would continue to be there as Mark moved on and started his bright, promising future.

Donna thought about how important the jurist had become to her son and knew that he loved the older man as one would a father. This did not bother her since she knew the jurist loved her son as if he were his own. Donna also knew she had come to love the judge's wife and son as family during the three years she had spent with them.

The judge's wife was glad Mark had been convinced to join her husband's crusade. Not only had McCormick saved his life from the criminals he had saved the jurist from himself. The ex-con had broken through the wall of separation the judge had placed around his heart, and destroyed it. The younger man had given the judge the motivation to savor life and Nancy was grateful for that.

Nancy felt that each of the two had perfectly filled a need the other had. She knew the ex-con was more than just a friend to her husband, and that the judge was more than a friend to the younger man also. But it didn't matter to her; the ex-con had come to be more to her also. He and his mother had become family and she was thankful for them.

Tommy found he was proud that Mark was following in the judge's footsteps. The jurist's son knew how much his father had hoped he would, and how much it had hurt the judge to have that dream die with his son's death. He also knew that his father never expected McCormick to do it, but the look of happiness and pride on the jurist's face made Tommy very happy.

The judge's son considered his feelings about McCormick's place in his father's life and found he no longer felt the anger he once had. In fact, he was glad Mark was there to provide company and friendship to the jurist. Over the three years the ex-con had been in the judge's custody, he had quit being someone who was out to get what he could, and had become someone Tommy felt would have been a good friend. The jurist's son knew his father and McCormick saw each other as family, but no longer felt threatened as he once had. He now felt proud to include Mark and his mother in his family.

The judge's wife and son, along with the ex-con's mother, knew they would continue to watch over their loved ones. They missed their family members, but would patiently wait until the day they would all be reunited in heaven. And if that day was far off, then they would wait, and watch. It was enough to know that through time and circumstances, two families had become one.


End file.
